VOX Box: Weird Worlds 2
Characters * Mascot * Killer Moth * Wesley Dodds * Greg Saunders * Alex Parker * Angie Aimes * Em Parker Location * Gotham Gazette, Gotham City, NJ * November 17th 2016, 1821 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Car Driving * Angie Aimes: tap, beep, sigh Okay, I just told Vicki that we're approaching. By the time we find a parking space, she should be in the lobby. We'll meet her there and discuss what she knows about Shelly. * Em Parker: Okay. Sounds good to me. * Alex Parker: Remind me again why Em is here. * Greg Saunders: I don't know. She just followed us out to the car. * Em Parker: Is it a problem for me to be here, Alex? * Angie Aimes: He's probably afraid that your being here will distract him from doing his job. * Em Parker: Ah, performance problems. sigh Strange. You never had that problem when we were together. * Alex Parker: groan It's not that... It's just Greg and I are conducting an official investigation and we shouldn't be dragging civilians into the mix. * Angie Aimes: Then why am I here again? * Alex Parker: Well, uh, you're the one setting up this meeting with Vicki Vale. * Angie Aimes: I could have just given you her phone number. * Em Parker: Alex is nervous talking to beautiful women on the phone. * Angie Aimes: Oh. * Alex Parker: That's not it... sigh It's, uh, just easier this- * Filter: Car Driving stopped * brakes screeching, bodies lurching: 4 instances, startled gasp, loud clatter * Alex Parker: What's the problem? * Greg Saunders: Uh, up ahead... Out in front of the Gazette. Somebody in an armored wing-suit just flew out of the sky. * Angie Aimes: Did anyone else hear that weird sound when we were braking? * Alex Parker: Guy in a wing-suit? Firefly? * Em Parker: I did. I heard it. * Greg Saunders: No, it wasn't a flight-suit with a jet-pack. It was more like actual dadgum wings. * Angie Aimes: What do you think it was? * Alex Parker: Should we go check it out? * Em Parker: I think it was coming from the trunk. * Greg Saunders: Yeah, let's do... Let me just park the car... driving * Angie Aimes: We should probably check it out. * Alex Parker: braking, car door opens I'll run ahead. Catch up when you can. footsteps * Em Parker: Hey, Greg, can you pop the trunk? * Greg Saunders: What? Oh yeah... door opens, clatter, muffled trunk lid opening Just stay by the car, okay, gals? footsteps * Angie Aimes: clatter, gasp, clatter, clatter, sigh Oh, you got to be kidding me. * Em Parker: What? * Angie Aimes: Child locks... * Em Parker: Oh, well, let's just climb up front and- * Mascot: footsteps, clamber Sweet sugar stuff! * Angie Aimes: Wait... Mascot? pause Was he the one in the trunk? * Em Parker:' How'd he get in there? * pause unison: Angie Aimes: Flag! Mascot: Sticky! Em Parker: Flag! * Angie Aimes: sigh Figures. Well, I guess that solved the mystery of the sound coming from the- * explosion * Em Parker: expletive me! That was loud. * Angie Aimes: I should probably go help the boys. clambering, gasp, sigh, awkward footsteps * Em Parker: I'm coming, too! clambering, gasp, awkward footsteps * Angie Aimes: gasp Em, that's my ass you're squeezing. * Em Parker: I know. giggle Move it or use it, sister... * Angie Aimes: groan Em, just give me- * 2 instances, thuds: 2 instances, pause, giggles: 2 instances * Mascot: skittering Sticky sugar stuff... * Em Parker: Oh, shut up you... clatter * gunshots: 3 instances * Em Parker: We better go! Here, let me help you- clatter * Angie Aimes: clatter Thanks, but Greg was right, you should stay back here, Em. * Em Parker: What? No, I can help- * Angie Aimes: Em... lip smack * Em Parker: ... * Angie Aimes: Oh, good, that worked. chuckle Stay put! footsteps * Mascot: Sugar? * Em Parker: sigh Sugar, indeed. * explosion, distant screams * Em Parker: sigh If only I could help them... You know, Mascot? scoff * Mascot: Sweet! cough * Em Parker: Oh, you okay there, little guy? footsteps * explosion, distant screams, distant gunshots: 4 instances, distant mechanical wings fluttering * Mascot: cough, clatter Sweet! * Em Parker: Oh, hairb- Wait... No, no hairball. A weird gem. Wait... clatter I've seen this. I- gasp, vorpal crackle, pause Holy expletive, expletive expletive! What the expletive was that? * Mascot: Stuff? * Em Parker: pause Oh, expletive, I understood that! * Mascot: Stuff! * Em Parker: What do I remember, well it's a bit hazy but I know this is a soft reboot- pause Hey, wait a minute... If everything's been rebooted, and we're back before I became Fangirl, then what are you doing here? * Mascot: Sugar sticky sweet stuff! skittering * Em Parker: pause Hey, where do you think you are? rapid footsteps Mascot, get back here, you little rat! I need you to tell me what just happened?! gasp And remind me how to activate this damn thing! * Mascot: skittering * Em Parker: footsteps Ha! grapple Gotcha! * Mascot: chittering Sticky stuff! * Em Parker: Yeah, that ain't happening... * Angie Aimes: Em, what are you-? What's that glowing thing in your hand? * Em Parker: Wow, it is glowing! How did I do that? * 4 instances, rapid footsteps: 3 instances * Greg Saunders: Didn't I tell you two to stay in the car? * unison: Angie Aimes: It's her fault! Mascot: Stuff stuff sticky! Em Parker: It's her fault! * Wesley Dodds: Angie? * Angie Aimes: Oh hi there, Mr. Dodds... chuckle Funny seeing you here... * Alex Parker: Yeah, it seems that Killer Moth was trying to take Dodds hostage and attacked his limo. * Em Parker: Wait, Killer Moth? * Alex Parker: You're sure we shouldn't go check the limo for your driver? * Wesley Dodds: No, I'm sure. She got clear of the area. She can handle herself. Trust me. * Alex Parker: Okay, I'm just- Wait, Em? What is that thing in your hand and- gasp What the hell is that thing? * Mascot: Stuff stuff sweet! * Killer Moth: wings fluttering Come out wherever you are, Dodds. It's time to go nighty-night! * Em Parker: Sorry, Alex, no time to explain, but I think I can end this... footsteps I think I can get him to calm down. * Angie Aimes: Em, wait, no! pause Em, seriously, stop! That thing in your hand, it's- scream * Killer Moth: wings fluttering, pause, footsteps Ha! I found you, and now it's time to- pause Rose? * Em Parker: vorpal crack Huh, weird. pause Hey, Drury, how you b-? explosion, silence Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Wesley Dodds/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Gotham Gazette/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline